Antiguos Egipcios miran Yu-Gi-Oh!
by Kami-sama of the dead
Summary: 5,000 años tras la derrota de Zorc, Los Antiguos Egipcios que ayudaron al faraón Atem estan disfrutando su timepo en el más alla hasta que reciben una manera de ver en el mundo de los vivos. Lean el como ellos ven las aventuras de Yugi Motou y el faraón en el mundo de los vivos


**Disclaimer**

El anime no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Kazuki Takahashi, la única intención de esta historia es entretener.

 **El Más allá**

Mana caminaba por los pasillos del palacio que había sido recreado para su descanso eterno mientras pensaba en su mejor amigo Atem, habían sido 5000 años desde la última vez que lo vio antes de que muriera sellando al demonio Zorc. Suspiro ya que aun sentía una gran tristeza solo con pensar en su mejor amigo, ella tenías grandes esperanzas que cuando muriera se encontrara con Atem esperándola junto a su maestro Mahad pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron tras no encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

Por supuesto aún estaba feliz de ver a los demás allí como su maestro, Isis, Karim, Seto, Shada, Aknadin (sorprendentemente después de todo lo que les hizo), Siamun, Kisara una chica que Seto tenía un gran interés, y el antiguo faraón y padre de Atem, Akhenamkhanen.

Mana suspiro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir antes de entrar al cuarto del trono donde los otros estaban.

"Llegas tarde Mana" Mahad hablo al ver a su estudiante.

"Lo siento maestro yo solo estaba..."Mana miro hacia abajo y Mahad entendía porque llego tarde, ella estaba pensando en Atem de nuevo. El sobre todos entendía como se sentía ya que él era el guardián de Atem y prometía proteger al joven faraón no importa que, el extrañaba a Atem como todos los demás.

Mahad camino hacia ella y puso su mano en el hombro de su estudiante mientras ella lo veía con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Te entiendo Mana pero el faraón nos llamó aquí por una razón y necesitamos estar aquí por si acaso pasa algo, esto puede ser el más allá pero por si acaso debemos estar listos."

Mana se limpió las lágrimas y asintió, ella protegería este lugar para cuando Atem regresara con ellos.

Desde el trono, Akhenamkhanen dio una pequeña sonrisa viendo a los dos. Él estaba agradecido por todos los sacerdotes aquí y por todo lo que hicieron cuando Atem era el faraón, por eso esperaba que disfrutaran el regalo que estaban a punto de recibir.

"Los e llamado aquí por una razón" Akhenamkhanen hablo mientras llamaba la atención de los otros. "A noche, fui contactado por un hombre llamado Bobasa."

"Bobasa?" Siamun hablo confundido ya que nadie conocía a este hombre, Mana sintió como si conocía a esa persona pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento. "¿Quién es ese hombre y porque te contacto Akhenamkhanen, era algo importante?."

"Si lo era" el antiguo faraón respondió mientras mostraba un pequeño espejo en su mano. "Él nos está dando la habilidad de ver en el mundo de los vivos con esto."

"¿La habilidad de ver..." Karim hablo primero pero Shada termino su frase "en el mundo de los vivos?."

"Eso es correcto." Akhenamkhanen dijo antes de que Seto hablará.

"¿Por qué queríamos ver el mundo de los vivos?." Seto pregunto. "Nuestro tiempo allí se terminó."

"Él dijo que respondería a nuestra pregunta que no hemos tenido desde hacer 5000 años..."Akhenamkhanen respondió antes de lanzar el espejo al aire y expandirse en una larga pantalla. Todos se reunieron y vieron en el espejo mientras empezar a mostrar algo.

 **Una pared se rompió mientras los arqueólogos entraban en la caverna que tenía muchos objetos.**

 **"Esplendido," uno de ellos hablo. "los asalta tumba no han llegado a esta aún!".**

 **"Profesor!" Otro hablo mientras veían una caja dorada con el ojo de Anubis inscrito en el centro "Eso es...".**

Los ojos de Seto se abrieron al ver la caja que el mismo había sellado la piezas del rompecabezas del milenio en la tumba de Atem. El miro ferozmente a quien se había atrevido a entrar.

 **"Esta caja!" El profesor hablo mientras caminaba a ella "Que si los juegos de..." Repentinamente cayo mientras se agarraba la garganta mientras los otros corrían hacía a él.**

"¿Que le está pasando?" preguntó Kisara a Seto quien también estaba confundido. Aknadin entrecerró los ojos a la vista, podría ser algo relacionado con los artículos del milenio.

 **"Ese es el rompecabezas de la obscuridad!" El profesor manejo decir antes de morir.**

"¿Rompecabezas de la obscuridad? Mana pregunto confundida a lo que estaba pasando. Ella volteo hacia su maestro. "¿Que crees que quiso decir con eso?"

"No lo se Mana, necesitamos seguir viendo para descubrirlo." Mahad respondió nunca quitando sus ojos de la pantalla.

 **Una campana sonó en la escuela.**

 **"Descanso de la tarde!" una joven voz gritó. "Juguemos Basquetbol!"**

 **"Esperare por las chicas!"**

 **En un salón de clases, sentado solo en su escritorio un chico con cabello erizado negro en forma de una estrella de 5 puntas. Tenía larga puntas, destellos rojizos filtrados con dorado. El jugaba con una baraja de cartas haciéndolas un castillo.**

 **"Oye Yugi!" una voz llamo y causo que la casa de cartas cayera y revelara al chico, la cara de Yugi.**

"¿Príncipe?" Mana grito en shock mientras veía a Yugi en la pantalla, quien se veía exactamente como Atem cuando era más joven excepto menos confidente. Todos los demás se quedaron viendo la pantalla, con los ojos bien abiertos vieron a Yugi excepto Akhenamkhanen quien podía decir que ese no era su hijo pero tal vez una reencarnación?.

 **"No juegues solo, ¿Porque no juegas básquet con nosotros?" un chico ofreció con una pelota naranja en a puerta.**

 **"¿eh?. esta bien así, el equipo en el que juegue perdería" Yugi dijo tímidamente.**

"Ese chico no tiene mucha confianza" Shada habló. "Un gran opuesto de nuestro faraón."

"Tal vez" Isis dijo suavemente mirando a Yugi.

 **"Eso es verdad" dijo otro estudiante cuando dejaron el salón.**

 **'Desearía que pudiera jugar con los demás alguna vez' Yugi pensó mientras recogía sus cartas 'Siempre traigo muchos juegos a la escuela'.**

'Me siento mal por el...' pensó Mana viendo a Yugi triste mientras no podía evitar pensar en Atem como niño.

 **Yugi entonces se le ocurrió algo 'ah, es cierto!, y si termino ESO hoy?!' Yugi recogió su mochila y saco una caja dorada con un ojo en el centro.**

"¿No es la caja de antes?!" Siamun hablo mientras veía la caja dorada.

 **"Este es mi más grande tesoro, pero es un secreto" Yugi sonrió. "Así que, aquí está la pregunta: ' El tesoro en esta caja es algo que puedes ver, pero nuca antes lo has visto'"**

 **"mm" Yugi dijo. "que es?" el empezó a abrir la caja antes de que fuera arrebatada de sus manos. El parpadeo antes de ver a la persona que se lo quito "Joey!".**

 **"Yugi," Joey hablo mientras veía la caja e aburrimiento "¿Porque hablas contigo mismo?, puedes ver pero no puedes ver, dice muchas cosas que no entiendo."**

 **"ah!"Yugi se paró e intento recuperar la caja del rubio más grande "por favor devuélveme eso!"**

 **Joey lanzo la caja en el aire sobre el escritorio antes de atraparla "oye, atesoras esta caja tímidamente... sabes Yugi..."**

 **Yugi corrió hacia el mientras Joey seguía hablando "esa parte de ti realmente me molesta" continuó "Déjame enseñarte como convertirte en un hombre!, vamos, quiere la caja verdad! entonces, ven con todo!"**

"cabrón." Mana gruño mirando la imagen de Joey en la pantalla con enojo. a ella no le gustaba la gente que bulea a los débiles.

 **"Odio pelear y la violencia!" Yugi grito causando que Joey se cubriera lo oído en dolor.**

 **"no tienes valor, pero tienes una voz muy ruidosa" Joey exclamo.**

 **"Si" una nueva voz dijo "para ya Joey".**

 **Voltearon para ver a otro estudiante con cabello café puntiagudo.**

 **"oh?" Joey sonriendo. "¿quieres algo? fallo de presidente estudiantil, miembro de limpieza Tristán".**

 **Tristán respondió molesto a Joey "No soy miembro de limpieza!" Tristán gritó "Soy miembro del club de la belleza."**

"club de belleza?" Shada pregunto mirando a Karim "Qué le paso al mundo que conocíamos?."

"Parece que el mundo ha evolucionado mucho." Isis hablo a Mahad quien asintió.

"Fue gracias al faraón que el mundo evolucionó" dijo sonriendo un poco.

 **"tu voz también es ruidosa" fue la única respuesta de Joey.**

 **"oh, es verdad no fui escogido como presidente de la clase pero" Tristán Sonrió "soy un hombre nuevo, como miembro del club de la belleza..."**

 **Joey volteo hacia Yugi mientras Tristán seguía hablando y susurro "de todos modos, que hay en la caja?"**

 **"Puedes ver" Yugi respondió "pero no lo pierdas, Es extremadamente importante para mí."**

 **Joey vio en la caja mientras Tristán finalmente noto que nadie le hacía caso y gritó "Escucha cuando alguien te está hablando!"**

Todos los egipcios se acercaron queriendo saber que había en la caja

 **"Qué?" Joey hablo "que aburrido."**

 **De repente una estudiante le quito la caja al rubio y se la devolvió a Yugi "Gardner!"**

 **"Tea" Yugi dijo con felicidad.**

 **Tea los miro ferozmente a los 2 chicos "si es aburrido devuelvo de una vez" ella dijo "y, bulear a alguien más débil que tú, tu eres el aburrido!"**

 **"no estoy buleando al débil" Joey respondió "Estoy haciendo a Yugi un hombre."**

Mana se burló "mentiroso, que Ra tenga piedad con tu alma."

 **"Cállate" Tea interrumpió antes que la nueva chica entrara al salón.**

 **"Miho" Tristán exclamo.**

 **"Lo siento" Tea dijo a Miho. "Eso no era para ti."**

 **"Estaba sorprendida" Miho respondió "había tanta gente y todavía no e comido"**

 **"Eso no está bien!" Tristán exclamo. "Te compro algo en este instante!"**

 **"Espera yo también voy!" Joey dijo antes de que Tristán y Joey salieran corriendo.**

 **"Esos chicos" Tea miro ferozmente.**

"Como es posible que gente así exista?" Isis dijo poniendo su mano en la cara por como esos chicos estaban compitiendo por una chica ahora.

 **"Mierda ella me encabrona" Joey le dijo a Tristán.**

 **"No hables mal de Miho!"**

 **"Quién habla mal de Miho Nosaku" Joey dijo "Me refiero a Tea!"**

 **"Mierda" Joey susurro "Quién bulea al débil?!"**

"Tú" Mana dijo.

"Mana creo que ya vimos el punto" Mahad le dijo a su estudiante que se sonrojo.

 **De repente Joey y Tristán chocaron con un estudiante más grande.**

 **"Ustedes" dijo Ushio "Quién bulea al débil?"**

 **"Nada" Joey dijo antes que Tristán cubriera la boca del rubio nerviosamente "Nada... en serio..."**

 **"El bullying no es bueno" Ushio dijo antes de irse.**

 **"Claro... entiendo!" Tristán respondió**

 **"ah, y checa que tu uniforme este bien abotonado" dijo Ushio antes de irse.**

 **"Hey no podía respirar!" Joey reclamo.**

 **"Imbécil! sabes con quien estabas hablando!" Tristán le pregunto pero solo recibió una mirada de confusión "miembro de la pública moral Ushio. Todas la reglas de la escuela fueron hechas por él. Es una persona asombrosa"**

 **"Ke! me pregunto..." Joey respondió "no entiendo que es lo que trata de limitar"**

 **"No digas estupideces" Tristán respondió.**

"Ushio?" Seto dijo "Suena como si todos le tuvieran miedo por sus reglas y fuerza."

"Te recuerda a alguien" Shada sonrió mientras Seto lo miraba ferozmente.

 **"Impresionante" Yugi le dijo a Tea "Te tienen mucho miedo, Tea."**

 **"Si actuó suave ellos me molestarían" ella dijo. "Yugi, algunas veces debes tener coraje"**

 **"Pero, Joey no es tan mala persona" respondió Yugi tímidamente.**

 **"Decir eso sobre un chico es por lo que la gente te molesta" Tea dijo antes de ver una caja dorada "por cierto, que es esto?"**

 **"Oh cierto" Yugi sonrió zorrunamente "Tea, no has visto esto verdad? deja que te enseñe mi secreto."**

 **"Guardare el secreto" Tea respondió "Déjame ver."**

"Finalmente" Mana exclamo queriendo ver que es lo que había en la caja como los otros.

 **Yugi removió la tapa de la caja revelando piezas doradas dentro de la caja.**

Los ojos de Seto se abrieron al ver las piezas después de tanto tiempo "Realmente es..."

"Seto?" Kisara habló mirándolo confundida "Qué es?"

Seto decidió no espoilear nada queriendo ver si Yugi podía resolverlo "Lo averiguaras pronto"

 **"Es hermoso" Tea complemento mientras recogía las piezas "Son piezas?, están revueltas"**

 **"Es un rompecabezas." Yugi respondió enseñando 2 piezas "No lo he terminado, así que no se su forma aún. Así que, es algo que puedes ver, pero no puedes ver"**

 **"Ya veo." Tea Respondió.**

 **"Mi casa es una tienda de juegos, así que tenemos juegos de varios países" Yugi dijo "Este es el atesorado de alguien que le pertenecía la tienda. Lo encontraron en una ruina egipcia, es un rompecabezas muy raro."**

"Un rompecabezas en una ruina egipcia" Akhenamkhanen habló a si mismo ya habiendo descubierto que era. Miro a su sobrino Seto para ver que el también sabía que era. "Tal vez"

 **"Egipto" Tea dijo mirando la caja.**

 **"Bueno mira, están estas extrañas marcas en la caja" Yugi dijo sosteniendo la caja más cerca de ella "supongo que el significado está escrito aquí. 'A la persona que resuelva este rompecabezas tendrá su deseo concedido'" dijo seriamente para luego reírse "jajá! Si, dije mucho!"**

 **Yugi luego miro abajo tristemente "eh… debes pensar que soy tonto... lo veo en tus ojos."**

"No es tonto Yugi" Mana dijo sonriendo "Es bueno tener un deseo en tu vida"

"Mana sabes que no te oye verdad?" Isis sonrió a la chica que se sonrojo otra vez.

 **"ahaha, claro que no." Tea respondió "Así que, que es lo que deseas?"**

 **No, no" Yugi sonrió "Esto es realmente, pero realmente un secreto, okay."**

Akhenamkhanen no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en su cara recordando a su hijo como niño tras ver a Yugi actuar así.

 **"Que es eso?" Tristán pregunto.**

 **"Algo que tome del tesoro de Yugi hace rato" Joey respondió "solo le di un vistazo, pero parecía un rompecabezas. En otras palabras si le falta una pieza no puede resolverlo."**

"Maldito bastardo" Mana gritó "como se atreve a llevarse una pieza del tesoro de Yugi!"

 **"Joey siempre el chico que no tiene remedio, pero en serio?" Tristán dijo "porque no escuchas a tu cerebro?"**

 **"Por cierto no ibas a comprar algo?" Joey dijo cambiando el tema.**

 **"Noooo!" Tristán gritó antes de salir corriendo.**

 **Joey vio una ventana cercana viendo el canal antes de lanzar la pieza al agua.**

 **'Eso un tesoro. Siempre actuando como un niño... Yugi eso chico... me molesta!' el rubio pensó mientras se iba.**

Seto ahora estaba tan enojado como Mana al ver a Joey tirar la pieza lejos. Como deseaba Seto seguir vivo para invocar la forma del dragón blanco de Kisara para enseñarle a este perro que sucede cuando te metes con el rompecabezas de su primo.

 **"Eres Yugi Moto" Ushio se acercó a Yugi que se iba de la escuela.**

 **"Si?" Yugi respondió.**

 **"Quiero preguntarte algo" Ushio miro a Yugi con ojo serios. "Eres baleado por ciertos estudiantes de tu clase."**

 **"Qué? nada de eso me pasa" Yugi respondió confuso.**

"Porque está mintiendo Yugi?" Mana pregunto confundida "todos sabemos que lo molestan todo el tiempo?"

Nadie sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta

 **"Espera un momento." Ushio dijo "alguien como tu respondería así, debo investigar esto más a fondo."**

 **"Puedes relajarte Yugi" Ushio sonrió zorrunamente "Desde ahora, yo, Ushio seré tu guardaespaldas."**

"Guardaespaldas?"

 **"eh?!" Yugi vio sorprendido "pero realmente no me pasa eso. Disculpa!"**

 **Yugi corrió nerviosamente mientras pensaba 'Que carajos fue eso? Raro'**

"Alguien con quien no te debes juntar Yugi" Mana gritó a la pantalla.

 **"Estoy en casa" Yugi llamo antes de ver a alguien en la tienda "Tea!"**

 **"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vine a jugar" Tea le sonrío**

 **"Llegas tarde Yugi" un viejo dijo con una sonrisa. (Abuelo de Yugi aspecto)**

"Espera no es?" todos voltearon a ver a Siamun que veía a la pantalla al ver a si mismo!?

Akhenamkhanen tarareo un poco regresando a su teoría de rencarnación de antes, podría ser por eso veían esto.

 **"Por cierto tea, has crecido mucho" Solomon dijo, viendo a la pelirroja.**

 **"En especial tu pecho 80cm? maravilloso!" el celebro y pestaño a la chica.**

"Siamun es un pervertido!?" Mana gritó y apunto al viejo.

"huh!?" Siamun vio sorprendido y se encogió en miedo ya que Isis, Kisara y mana lo miraban ferozmente.

 **Tea rio nerviosamente 'que pasa con el viejo?' Pensó para sí misma.**

 **"Por cierto Yugi, escuche de Tea. Que aún no te rindes con lo del rompecabezas" Solomon pregunto.**

 **"Quién se rinde!?" Yugi pregunto sin creérselo.**

 **"Ese rompecabezas está más allá del conocimiento humano, no podrás hacerlo, por cierto hay mucha historia detrás de ello" Solomon le dijo a su nieto.**

"Historia?"

 **"Historia?" Tea preguntó.**

 **Solomon le envió una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera. Yugi tuvo una mirada de curiosidad en su rostro.**

 **"Un equipo de excavación encontró el rompecabezas del milenio... ellos trajeron la caja de faraón de un valle gigante. Pero, todos en la excavación murieron misteriosamente. La última persona dejo esto atrás porque quería vivir. Juego de las Sombras" Solomon dijo sonando misterioso.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

...Qué?

"Rompecabezas del milenio..." Aknadin dijo con shock en su voz. Los artículos del milenio seguían existiendo aun después de tanto tiempo.

"Pero no había Atem..." Mana dijo mientras todos sentían tristeza recordando el sacrifico de Atem.

 **"Yugi, ese rompecabezas suena peligroso" Tea advirtió.**

 **"Juego de la Sombras? Qué es eso? me gusta" Yugi dijo así mismo mientras miraba la caja que tenía la piezas del rompecabezas del milenio.**

 **Solomon se acercó y apunto a la caja.**

 **"Mira a lo que está inscrito en la caja. 'El que me resuelva recibirá mi conocimiento oscuro y poder. '" Solomon leyó de la caja.**

 **"Ya veo" Yugi dijo con mucha seriedad en su voz antes de sonreír. "Entonces mi deseo se cumplirá! estoy emocionado! realmente lo voy a terminar!"**

 **"Regrésalo! es un tesoro después de todo" Solomon dijo y trato de agarrar el rompecabezas de su nieto.**

 **"solo piensas en su valor! No!" Yugi gritó.**

"Después de haber oído eso, aún quiere completar el rompecabezas" Seto dijo "Es más valiente de lo que pensé o más estúpido."

 **"Siempre me atoro aquí " Yugi dijo mientras el rompecabezas en su mano se veía como una pirámide demolida. Se sentía muy cansado y se quedó dormido en el escritorio de su cuarto.**

"Realmente es el rompecabezas del milenio." Shada dijo mientras todos miraban al objeto incompleto.

'Atem...' Mana miro tristemente a eso, el objeto que Atem usaba cuando era faraón.

 **"Yugi, un momento?" Ushio pregunto. Se llevó a Yugi a dentro.**

 **"Ushio para que querías verme" Yugi pregunto inocentemente, mientras Ushio lo llevaba a la parte de atrás de la escuela.**

 **"Ven conmigo, estoy seguro que estarás complacido" Ushio sonrió mientras giraban la esquina.**

 **Yugi jadeo.**

 **Había 5 de los 'soldados' de Ushio junto a un Joey y Tristán mal heridos.**

 **"D-Duele!" Tristán pudo decir.**

 **"Joey! Tristán!" Yugi gritó y corrió a ayudar a los chicos heridos, pero Ushio lo detuvo.**

Todos vieron el evento pasar silenciosamente

 **"Que piensas, Yugi?" Ushio pregunto orgulloso.**

 **"Que es esto?" Yugi pregunto.**

 **"Te lo dije, Yugi. Yo, Ushio, iba a ser tu guardaespaldas. Es por eso que castigamos a estos baleadores" Ushio dijo con una sonrisa y se apuntó a si mismo**

 **"No... Ushio, esto es horrible! estas bien Joey? Tristán?" Yugi gritó en shock y tristeza mientras corría hacia los chicos lastimados.**

 **Joey levanto la cabeza y miro a Yugi. "Yugi... maldito... estas satisfecho?" pregunto Joey fríamente.**

 **"Estas equivocado. Crees que pediría algo horrible como esto?" Yugi preguntó**

 **"Muévete Yugi! Todavía no terminamos de castigarlos." Ushio dijo y empujo al chico alado. El rostro de Yugi parecía que estaba viendo una película de terror.**

 **Ushio pateó a Joey en el estómago y lo choco contra la pared. La cara de Yugi demostraba más terror.**

 **Yugi se puso enfrente de Ushio para tratar de proteger a Joey y Tristán.**

 **"Detente" Yugi gritó.**

 **"Vaya, vaya Yugi. Estas protegiendo a estos chicos, Que chico más raro. Aquí está tu oportunidad de sacar el resentimiento que tiene. Golpe! Pateada!" Ushio tentaba con una sonrisa.**

 **"Piensa que puedo hacer eso... a mis amigos!?" Yugi exclamo.**

"Amigos?" Mana miro ferozmente "mira cómo te trataron como puedes considerarlos amigos?"

"Mana, no puede oírte, recuerdas?" Mahad le recordó a su estudiante.

 **"Amigos?" Joey preguntó.**

 **Ushio solo se rio.**

 **"Que tipo más raro! amigos dices! Ellos son buleadores que te explotan" Ushio dijo burlándose.**

 **"Ellos no me buleaban, Joey me enseñaba a ser un hombre" Yugi explico.**

"Hmm, supongo que alguien puede verlo de esa manera?" Karim dijo un poco confuso. La gente del mundo de los vivos es extrañas estos días.

 **"Vaya, Eres un raro." Ushio comento. "Muy bien, por cierto Yugi, es hora de pagar. El precio de mis servicios es de 20000 yenes. Ushio sonrió zorrunamente.**

 **"20000 yen!?" Yugi pregunto.**

"Voy a imaginar que eso es mucho Dinero." Siamun dijo ya que nadie sabía precios.

 **"""Qué voy a hacer? 20,000 yen!? No tengo ese dinero." Yugi se dijo a sí mismo "pero que voy a hacer? que debería hacer? por qué yo?..." Yugi se preguntó así mismo. Vio a sus manos, para encontrarlas con el rompecabezas del milenio. "Como puedo estar trabajando en el rompecabezas en un tiempo como esté?" Yugi preguntó.**

 **"Qué Raro... me siento como mierda... me siento como si voy a resolver el rompecabezas hoy." Yugi puso las piezas juntas.**

 **"Allí... Wow! tal vez... tal vez!?" Yugi exclamo. "lo hice!, lo hice, todo lo que me falta es poner la pieza final y está listo." Yugi celebro.**

Todos miraban con tristeza sabiendo que le paso a la pieza final.

 **"fue por la caja, pero no encontró nada."**

 **"no está aquí... la última pieza..." Yugi jadeo "No!"**

 **Joey y Tristán caminaban junto al canal fuera de la escuela. El rubio del dúo vio abajo a la pieza del rompecabezas que estaba en el fondo y recordó como Yugi dijo que él y Tristán eran sus amigos.**

 **"Me estas escuchando... AH!?" Tristán vio sorprendido a Joey que salto al canal. "Hey, Hey!"**

"Que está haciendo?" preguntó confundida Kisara.

Isis sonrió "Ayudando a un amigo."

 **"Sin esa pieza, el rompecabezas está incompleto! mi deseo no se hara realidad! por favor! que esté en la escuela!" Yugi gritó en desesperación.**

 **Él corrió por las puertas de la escuela...**

 **"Yo Yugi."**

 **Y enfrente de Ushio.**

 **"Ushio." Yugi jadeo.**

""Espera, como este tipo sabía que Yugi estaría allí? Mana preguntó confundida "y porque estaría esperando a Yugi como si fuera un psíquico o algo?"

"Como sabríamos Mana, ya no estamos vivos" Siamun le dijo a la chica molesto por todas las preguntas.

 **"Trajiste la paga verdad? Buen chico" Ushio dijo como un loco.**

 **"NO!" Yugi jadeo "solo deje algo en la escuela y vine a recogerlo! de todas maneras, no puedo..." Yugi dijo.**

 **"Hmmm. parece que necesitas algo de modales" Ushio dijo con una sonrisa demente.**

"Que modales." Mana miro ferozmente a la pantalla.

 **"Lo hice!" Joey enseño la pieza. "La encontré"**

"Muy bien Joey" Mana celebro viendo la pieza final en su mano. Puede que sea un cabrón pero estaba empezando a cambiar.

 **De repente una toalla cayó en su mano. Volteo para ver a Tristán.**

 **"Como miembro del club de belleza, no me asocio con cosas sucias..." Tristán dijo "Más te vale comprarme una nueva toalla."**

 **Joey gritó "Que dijiste! maldito"**

 **Tristán volteo para ver a Ushio caminando junto a Yugi a la parte trasera de la escuela.**

 **"Ese chico"**

"Que trama ahora?" Seto dijo más para si mismo.

 **Yugi fue pateado a la pared por Ushio golpeado por el estudiante más alto.**

"Yugi!" Mana exclamo en shock mientras veían como era golpeado. Seto, Siamun, Mahad e incluso Akhenamkhanen miraron ferozmente, ya que Yugi era un buen chico y no se merecía ese trato.

 **"Eso es todo por Hoy. Mañana veremos los frutos de tu 'educación'." Ushio se rio.**

 **"Hey!"**

 **"Huh?" Ushio volteo para ver a Joey y Tristán.**

 **"Qué? pero si son los buleadores." Ushio dijo burlonamente.**

 **"Yugi! Hey! Aguanta!" Joey gritó y corrió a ayudarlo.**

 **"Le... pedí al rompecabezas... por verdaderos amigos." Yugi murmuro.**

"Ese era su deseo..." Isis dijo. "Él deseaba tener amigos..."

Todos vieron la pantalla en silencio

 **Joey lo oyó y puso algo en su mano.**

 **"Ushio! Hasta ahora te respeté... pero... no puedo dejar esto pasar! "Tristán gritó.**

"Como respetas a alguien así?" Karim preguntó.

 **"Oh! piensan que 2 contra uno le va a hacer ganar?" Ushio desafío.**

 **Los 2 adolescentes atacaron y gritaron a todo pulmón.**

 **"** ** _Yo... yo le pedí un deseo al rompecabezas..._** **" Yugi pensó "** ** _Le dije que quería verdaderos amigos._** **"**

 **En ese momento Joey recibió un puño en la cara por parte de Ushio.**

 _ **"Alguien que nunca me traicione..."**_

 **Tristán trató de atacar por atrás, pero fue pateado en el estómago.**

 _ **"Un verdadero amigo que jamás me traicione..."**_

 **Entonces Joey fue golpeado otra vez.**

 _ **"No importa que..."**_

 **Y también Tristán.**

"Yugi..." Mana hablo quedito y tristemente sintiendo se desesperada en lo que veían.

 **"Esto es lo que les pasa a los que me desafían! recuérdenlo!" Ushio gritó y empezó a irse, riéndose.**

Mahad miro ferozmente a Ushio, como deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

 **"Joey, Tristán."**

 **"Ah... No puedo despertarlos. Si solo..." Yugi no termino y vio en su mano. Era la última pieza del rompecabezas del milenio.**

 **"Esto..." Yugi estaba asombrado. Vio a su derecha el resto del rompecabezas, solo allí. Yugi lo alcanzo y puso la última pieza del rompecabezas del milenio en su lugar.**

 **"Entonces el rompecabezas empezó a brillar."**

"huh el rompecabezas del milenio..." Siamun dijo en shock.

"Se está activando!" Aknadin termino mientras todos veían en shock. Como podía estar pasando esto.

 **Un rayo dorado salió del rompecabezas y golpeo a Yugi mientras su sombra empezaba a crecer atrás de el antes de que el ojo de Anubis se abriera en su sombra.**

"Que le está pasando a Yugi?" preguntó Mana confundida.

"El rompecabezas le está dando poder?" Shada habló.

Akhenamkhanen sintió que algo estaba a punto de pasar que finalmente respondería a sus dudas.

 **Ushio se estaba yendo cuando escucho una voz grave "Así que... es hora del juego."**

"Esa voz..." Karim dijo mientras los ojos de todos se agrandaban. Esto no puede ser.

Mana y Akhenankhanen pusieron más atención que los otros.

 **Ushio vio atrás de él y lo siguiente que vio es que estaba encima de una torre tipo domo agarrado de una cuerda.**

 **"Que eres?" Ushio exclamo mientras apretaba fuertemente la cuerda. Entonces vio arriba y vio al rompecabezas del milenio brillando mientras iluminaba la cara de Yami.**

"ATEM!" Mana gritó en shock, felicidad, y confusión al mismo tiempo ya que vio a su mejor amigo después de 5000 años.

"El faraón!" Shada exclamo.

"Sigue con vida!?" Karim dijo después en shock.

"Después de tanto!?" Isis continúo.

"Pero cómo?" Siamun preguntó.

"Hay algo diferente en el..." Seto dijo así mismo al notar la obscuridad en los ojos de Atem.

Akhenamkhanen está callado al ver la imagen de Atem después de tanto. Su muchacho estaba frente a el en el mundo de los vivos. Pero cómo? se preguntaba.

 **"Bastardo! Yugi!"**

 **"Yo! Ushio." Yami dijo sonriendo zorrunamente "tengo lo que quieres justo aquí."**

"Atem?" Mahad hablo escuchando la voz, Era lo voz de Atem pero...

"Espera porque lo confundió con Yugi?" Kisara preguntó "Es 2 veces el tamaño de Yugi?"

 **"Que?!" tienes el dinero?" Ushio se rio "Así que lo trajiste. Entonces no había necesidad de ponerte atreves de eso. Así que apúrate y dámelo!" Ushio grito codiciosamente.**

 **"Que aburrido, solo dándotelo." dijo Yami con diversión.**

 **"Qué!" gritó Ushio.**

 **"Que te parece, tener un juego conmigo." Yami ofreció.**

"Juego?" todos preguntaron.

 **"Juego?" Ushio preguntó con sin creer.**

 **"Pero no es un juego ordinario..." Yami advirtió. "Es un juego de las sombras!"**

"Juego de las sombras!" Isis exclamo "per el faraón..."

"Algo no está bien con el..." Shada dijo.

"Debe ser Zorc." Seto dijo mientras todos lo veían. "Atem sello a Zorc con el rompecabezas del milenio, eso significa... que Atem ahora debe tener los poderes de la oscuridad además de las luz con el ahora."

Mana vio a la pantalla en shock después de escuchar lo que Seto dijo "Atem..."

 **"Ha! Interesante." Ushio gritó. "Yo, Ushio nunca e perdido un juego! acepto"**

 **"Impresionante Ushio" Yami respondió. "Aquí vamos." el salto y se deslizo por el domo y puso una baraja de carda haciendo una línea de cartas boca abajo. la cuerda que los sostenía a ambos se balanceo.**

"Que está haciendo?" Mana gritó enojada. "es un idiota!"

 **Yami explico las reglas. "Las reglas son simples. Voltea una de estas cartas, la persona sube dependiendo del alto de la carta... la otra baja."**

"Muy simple." Mahad asintió al juego.

 **Yami continuo "La persona que llevo arriba gana el premio."**

 **"Muy bien, voy!" Ushio dijo "entonces empiezo!"**

 **Escogió una...**

 **"10 de diamantes. Bien Yugi, prepárate! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10" Ushio conto.**

 **Entonces Yami agarro un...**

 **"También saque un 10." el sonrió moviéndose 10 para emparejar las cosas.**

"Ve Atem." Mana ánimo por su amigo en el juego.

 **Ushio saco un 2 de espadas, alcanzándolo.**

 **Yami se rio "bueno no podemos tener eso..." después agarro otra carta "Reina de espadas."**

 **"Que!?" Ushio gritó moviéndose abajo.**

 **"3 de diamantes!"**

 **"9 de corazones"**

 **"6 de tréboles"**

 **"joto de espadas."**

"Sería más interesante si supiéramos que significan esa cartas" Siamun refunfuño mientras veían el juego.

 **"Que pasa Ushio? no te queda nada?" Yami se burló "Estoy aún paso de ganar."**

 **"Cállate! a siguiente carta que saque le dará la vuelta a las cosas" Ushio gritó enojado. La carta era un joker.**

 **"J-Joker..." dijo en shock**

 **"mala suerte Ushio. El joker es pierdes turno, mi turno."**

 **""Que?! No me jodas! arreglaste esto desde el principio!" Ushio acuso.**

"Ese bastardo!" Mana gritó. "Atem no necesita hacer trampa, solo estas celoso de su habilidad!"

Mahad se rindió en tratar de convencer a Mana de que ellos no los podían oir.

 **"Az de diamantes, La victoria es mía." Yami dijo calmadamente.**

 **"Cállate!" gritó un enojado Ushio mientras trepaba a la cima.**

 **"rompiendo las reglas? si haces eso, te pasara algo terrible." Yami explico.**

Todos se vieron.

 **Ushio trato de golpear a Yami que esquivo.**

 **"Sabía que no seguirías las reglas." Yami dijo mientras caía.**

 **"Caite" Ushio gritó al corta la cuerda, Yami cayo y Ushio rio mientras agarraba el dinero. "Lo hice!"**

"ATEM!" casi todos gritaron al verlo caer. Mana cayo a sus rodillas mientras Mahad trataba de consolarla, acaban de recuperarlo para verlo caer a su muerte.

 **"Que es esto?" Ushio gruño "No es dinero!"**

 **"La puerta de la oscuridad ha sido abierta" Yami dijo poderosamente.**

Todos vieron las pantallas sin poder creer lo que Atem dijo.

 **"Que?!" Ushio gritó, entonces la antena cedió y Ushio cayo.**

 **Yami los vio caer mientras se agarraba del rompecabezas del milenio que había enterrado en la pared y dijo.**

"Salvándose con su rompecabezas" Seto sonrió "Que adecuado"

Mana se limpió las lágrimas y rio en alegría viendo que Atem estaba bien.

Akhenamkhanen continuaban viendo, no hablando mirando si su hijo hablar.

 **"Los juegos de las sombras enseñan el verdadero carácter de una persona. Serás tragado por tu propia codicia."**

 **"Que?!" Ushio dijo para luego sonreír. "está bien solo me mojare."**

 **Entonces un monstro tipo gusano apareció del agua para comerse a Ushio.**

 **Al día siguiente los estudiantes encontraron a Ushio en posición feral en el piso.**

 **"Tengo miedo..." Ushio murmuro al una lagrima escapársele del ojo.**

"Atem hizo eso?" Shada preguntó "Nunca lo vio tan despiadado?"

 **"Hey, escucharon?" una chica dijo.**

 **"Sobre Ushio." otra preguntó.**

 **"Esta en un tal shock que tuvo que ser hospitalizado." una chica de tercero dijo.**

 **"Me preguntó que le habrá pasado" el primero dijo.**

"Atem paso" Mana dijo.

 **Yugi rio al caminar a la escuela**

 **"Mi tesoro." Sonrió cariñosamente al ahora completo rompecabezas del milenio que tenía forma de pirámide.**

 **"Yo Yugi" Joey lo saludo desde la pared**

 **"Joey! buenos días!" Yugi saludo de regreso.**

 **"Estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo, tarje mi tesoro hoy. Quieres ver?" dijo Joey con una sonrisa.**

 **Yugi asintió.**

"Que tesoro tiene?" Mana dijo aún enojada de como Joey había tratado a Yugi antes.

 **"Heh, heh, lástima! mi tesoro... puedes verlo pero no puedes, así que no te lo puedo enseñar" Joey sonrió, pero le salió una gotita de sudor.**

 **"Huh? que me pasa hoy?" Joey se preguntó así mismo.**

 **"Puedes verlo, pero no?" Yugi pregunto.**

 **"Es la amistad." Joey les dijo "podemos verla en nosotros... pero no puedes ver el coraje en si verdad?"**

 **Yugi empezó a llorar de alegría "Siiii!"**

"Parece que se le cumplió su deseo a Yugi" Isis sonrió viendo la pantalla con los otros.

 **"Porque dijo todas estas frases hoy?" Joey se cuestionó así mismo con un sonrojo de vergüenza.**

 **"Así que... ya empiezan las clases!" Joey corrió dejando sus zapatos atrás.**

 **"Joey, dejaste tu zapato." Yugi gritó persiguiendo a Joey.**

La pantalla se oscureció mientras todos ponían su ideas en orden de lo que había pasado...

Atem seguía con vida...

Los artículos del milenio estaban de regreso...

Atem seguía con vida…

Yugi obtuvo su deseo...

Atem seguía con vida…

Después de unos minutos Mana Habló.

"Podemos ver más?"


End file.
